But I Do
by Evil Hello Kitty
Summary: Taiwan, no longer able to take Japan's blunt actions, meets up with Macau, allowing herself to vent out her contained feelings of the hurt that was inflicted by the Japanese constantly brushing her off. Coming to Macau for comfort was the right choice… in more ways than one. (Warning: FLUFF DAMMIT)


Thank you for clicking on this story! It's my first fan fiction too, so it might not be that great. ^^' But here goes…!

* * *

><p>"<em>Sniff,<em> I-I just don't understand…" The Taiwanese quivered as she hoarsely spoke, her tears endlessly tumbling down from her once-bright eyes.

"… If he hates me that much, why doesn't he just say so?" Taiwan brought an oversized sleeve up to wipe up the tears, only to have several new ones to form.

"Taiwan… you know Japan would never think that of you." Macau looked pitifully down at her, feeling horrible to see Taiwan in this state. Seeing her upset just didn't look right.

It was a surprise she had come to see him for company, after Japan had once again easily brushed her off when she tried to get close with him, due to his over-possessiveness of his personal space. Then again, it may not have really been much of a surprise. South Korea was no good with these kinds of matters and neither was Hong Kong, also there was no way she'd ever go to China for comfort. That left Macau, which resulted in Taiwan coming over to his house.

Macau didn't get visitors often, so it confused him as to who was at his door. When he opened the door, he was startled to see the young Taiwanese at his doorstep, at nighttime no less. He immediately noticed how lifeless and red eyed she looked, like all of her energy had been drained out by crying. She looked like she could collapse at any second. Seeing her in such a devastated and unnatural state worried Macau. As the gentleman he was, he allowed her to come in. But instead the two of them ended up sitting at the front of his house, the bright moon glaring down onto them.

"I mean, I thought it was cute the first few times… but now I hate it… I understand that he doesn't like it when people try to get close to him… but does he have to be so blunt about it?" Taiwan continued to sob, still looking down at her lap.

Japan was someone she's been pining over for years. And any sort of closeness, hug, leaning onto him when she's tired, offering to feed him… he would hastily reject each one. It was hard for Macau, seeing Taiwan so torn to pieces. All he could really do was be a shoulder for her to cry on, but it just didn't feel enough.

"That's not your fault Taiwan… You're a cheerful and sweet girl. He's the type that prefers to shut others out, but that's just because he's an introvert who doesn't like closeness. That's just him. Not you."

Taiwan sniffed again, still staring at her lap and avoiding eye contact with Macau.

"I-I get it, I know… But… I'm sorry Macau. It's just… It hurts so much… Because… I love him…"

Macau felt his chest contract painfully. Not only that she was still devastated, but her feelings towards the Japanese remained unfazed.

"But… I really shouldn't be all that surprised. What would he see in me?"

Macau turned his head to face Taiwan, who had brought her head up from her lap to face the ground.

"I'm not beautiful, special in any way… I'm not even a recognized country… Why would he love me?"

The tears that were thought to have slowed down have already resumed to flow once again.

"… Why would anyone love me…"

Nothing more was said, as Taiwan felt a large hand cup her cheek and turn her head towards Macau. The movement was so swift yet gentle. Once it had settled, she felt Macau's mouth instantly clasp over hers in a passionate kiss. Her eyes enlarged and a startled sound emitted from her throat at the abrupt but pleasurable contact. Her thinking process was interrupted, her mind becoming a muddled mess consisting mostly of shock, and she could feel her heart beat significantly faster than it did just a second ago. When she could finally think again, her first thought was to push him away. But Taiwan herself didn't comply. She didn't want to… she couldn't. So they stayed that way, Taiwan slowly shutting her eyes.

At last, Macau brought himself back up from the kiss, both panting lightly as they gazed into each other's eyes. They stared at each other as they shortly caught their breath.

"But I do…"

"… Eh?"

"… I love you… Taiwan…"

Taiwan was speechless. This was a love confession, coming from possibly the most unlikely person she would ever expect to hear from.

"You don't feel the same way about me, I understand. In fact, you probably hate me for kissing you without your consent. I apologize for what I did… but please. Don't ever talk about yourself that way. You wonder why anyone would love you and say such lies about yourself. Yet you're undoubtedly beautiful, special… and you're strong, despite all odds that are against you being an independent country… You're an amazing woman, Taiwan. That's why I fell in love with you…"

"… Macau…"

There was a pause, complete silence. Then Taiwan looked down again and softly laughed.

Macau watched her, obviously confused.

"Taiwan…?"

"… I wonder…" Taiwan began.

She brought her face back up, beaming with that special smile of hers that Macau missed so much.

"Why I didn't fall in love with you to begin with… Macau."

Macau wasn't sure if he was dreaming, or if this was reality… Either way, he didn't want this to end.

"… Taiwan."

No longer caring, he brought his long arms around the Taiwanese and pressed her small frame against his significantly larger one, engaging another kiss while closing his eyes once again. Taiwan wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head up into the kiss, eyes closing as the two of them immensely enjoyed the kiss.

* * *

><p>Well that was awkward. Also, in case some of you might be wondering, Macau is not an OC. He's an official character in the series.<p>

Thank you for reading my first fanfiction of one of my loved pairings!


End file.
